


［兔弗］仅此而已

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 无易感期兔妈Ax被动发情小弗B
Kudos: 3





	［兔弗］仅此而已

又有小兔子闯进了她的领地。

安娜眯起眼，她对于不速之客可没什么初始好感。她从那张破破烂烂的小木桌上拿起她的斧子 ，自从她进入迷雾以来很少再有这种清理区域的机会了。

轻声哼唱的摇篮曲由远及近，惊动草丛里摸索前进的身影，她那不被欢迎的客人兴许回头查看了声源，领地主人的出现让他明白自己已经闯入了他人的地盘。

在安娜确认距离和方位的短短几秒内，他已经蹲下身隐匿起身形了，换作其他任何一个杀手，他都可能顺利逃脱。安娜抬起手臂，对方的警觉让她赞赏不已，可惜的是他惹了不该惹的人。

斧头上层层的血液氧化成黑色，未被浸染的地方反射出令人战栗的寒芒，沉重金属与粗糙木棍结合而成的凶器在她的手里像个小孩子的塑料玩具那样轻巧。利刃的破空声紧接着她的客人吃痛的惨叫，不过那很快戛然而止，那孩子看样子知道发出声音对他而言有多不利。

那孩子？

稍显扭曲的哀嚎引起的猜想让安娜不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，那个声音听起来很年轻。她收起再补第二斧的念头，开始向斧子落点的方向走。如果他准备逃跑，那么那一斧会砍中他的脚，如果他按兵不动，就会是背，这是猎人的自信，她以此为由劝说自己没有再来一次的必要。她下意识摸了摸额头，才发现自己出门时忘记戴上那个兔子面具了。

沾着新鲜血液的斧子留在原地，安娜循着猎物慌乱之下没能完全藏入翻掘沙土的血迹找到了这个年轻人。她惊讶于这种情况下仍想的起隐藏踪迹的小家伙，他做得很不错了，她掷出去的斧子上涂抹了能使受伤的人变得无力的草汁，即使如此这个小家伙还是尽全力做了些扰乱她判断的措施，可惜身为猎手的她经验远比他丰富得多。他的手里攥着一把在安娜眼中和玩具没什么区别的小刀，扎在小腿肚上止血用的破布条大约就是用这把刀从裤子上裁下来的。他无处可逃，于是他干脆放弃继续向外爬行，翻过身用他的刀指着面前这个背着斧头的寸头女人，向这里的主人亮出了獠牙。

她错了，安娜想，眼前这只小东西显然不会是什么小兔子。他更像离群的幼狼，不得不露出他没发育完全的尖牙来威吓那些想要侵害他的家伙。

她注意到他的呼吸凌乱焦躁，强装出凶悍的脸染着不正常的潮红，身体微微颤抖着，或许有他腿上那处斧伤的影响，但不全是。安娜接触的动物比人类多得多，遵循本能行事的动物赋予了她从外表分辨猎物状态的能力，那点小技巧对心思慎重的人而言或许没什么效果，但眼前这位显然不是那种老奸巨猾的人。

所以她轻而易举地从年轻人无力的手指里夺过小刀，揽着他的腰把他扛到了肩上。他挣扎的很厉害，腿上好容易将要凝固起来的伤口崩开，温热的血溅在安娜的脸颊上，她掐了一把他伤口位置附近的肌肉，加剧的疼痛没能减弱这个小疯子强烈的求生欲，他尖叫着蹬腿，虽然不会给安娜带来实际的伤害，可这着实挺烦人的。

她放弃了扛这个动作改为把他抱在怀里，这会让她更好地控制猎物乱动的四肢。她用比起哼唱摇篮曲时严厉得多的声音与他对话。

“安静，我帮助你；继续闹，我帮你安静。”

他睁大眼睛盯着她，眼里的恐惧和不甘仿佛就要满溢出眼眶，她感觉到怀里的躯体不再有反抗欲，只是抖得愈发剧烈。

她满意地冲他点点头，顺着原来的路踏回了她的小屋。

——————

弗兰克他妈的没想到处乱晃的。

他今天的状态非常不好。直觉告诉他就这样回奥蒙德不会是个好选择，他应该去其他地方走走平复心情。

该死的直觉。

他是被紫衫木独有的那种微妙的酸甜气息牵引到红树林的，但他没发现这里根本没有能发出那种味道的紫杉树。

然后他就被这里的主人抓包了入侵行为。

倒霉，他上一次这么紧张还得追溯到第一次犯事被警察盯上的时候，不过那时候他可不用拿性命当赌注。

还好他只慌了一瞬，他很快用物理方式为自己止了血，向反方向离开第一现场时他还记得用完好的那条腿扫开爬行在草地上拖出的痕迹。

只不过那个高大过头的女人站在他身后时他才突然意识到，啊，这里已经不是他以前生活的那个世界了。

女人身上除了血腥味以外的淡淡的香味让他头晕目眩，他没法分辨那是她用在斧头上的药品散发的味道还是她自己身上的。

那玩意勾起了他身体的温度，尤其是她把他抱在怀里的时候，血液冲进他的大脑，他手脚冰凉，脸上却热得像是在发烧。

真奇怪，明明他不是那种会因为异性和他接触而脸红心跳的家伙，特别是这种比大多数男性还要魁梧的女人，这可不是他的菜。他对这样的自己感到恐惧，他对身体的渴望感到恐惧。

他还是喜欢那种一切随心的游刃有余。

他记得这个女人名叫安娜，在这里她被大多数人称呼为女猎手，他绞尽脑汁去思考她的弱点，最后只是得出了不顺从会死的结论。噢，或许比死更难受一点，毕竟在这里，死亡不是解脱嘛。

他仰起头看安娜的脸，他从他得到的资料里知悉她有一张兔子面具，不知为何今天没有戴。她的脸部线条其实很柔和，短短的发茬一眼能看出是用利器自己打理的，弗兰克猜用的就是她的斧头。她肯定不太擅长用其他的武器，他的小刀就在刚刚像块豆腐一样被她捏断了。

她要是留长头发的话会是一个很温婉的女人，不过现在这样说不定更适合她。

他的最后防线随着安娜把他放在床上脱下他的裤子时崩塌了。他涨红了脸面对墙侧躺着并拢双腿，伸手挡住下身的重要部位，年轻人的羞耻心让他对于自己的全部被一位女性看光这件事有些接受不能——对象换成是男性也一样，可是他的力量并不敌居住在树林里以狩猎为生的女猎手，她强硬掰开他的大腿，探究的目光落在他腿根处那个兴奋起来的小家伙。

“别...别看，哇你、你不会觉得害羞的吗？？”

安娜一只手按着他的腿根，另一只把他的双手手腕握在一起按在他身前。所谓的床不过是木板拼成的长方形上盖了一条大约可以算得上是床单的布料，弗兰克直接接触坚硬床板的肩膀硌得生疼，看起来女猎手对这玩意的不舒适程度没什么感受。他有些不合时宜地对这位生活环境艰苦的女士感到一丝同情，虽然就处境而言可能是他比较让人同情。

“发情q——”

“别说出来啊操！”弗兰克不明白为什么有人能这么轻描淡写地讲这种话题，他的耳尖又红了几分，在安娜把话说完之前他赶紧打断那个会让他觉得尴尬的词语。

这位女士也用疑惑的眼神盯着他，他根本不敢直视那张不知从何时起在他眼里甚至带上几分温柔的脸，从这个猎手缺乏常识的行为里他多少理解了。

这家伙根本不觉得这是很羞耻的事情啊！

价值观的差异让弗兰克头疼不已，他一时口无遮拦爆出的脏话在他想起他面对的是什么样的危险人物时又让他战栗起来。

他小心翼翼去观察对方脸色，对方好像不甚在意，在确认完毕他的状态以后，她似乎思考起了下一步应该怎么做。

她放松警惕了，这是逃跑的好时机，如果弗兰克还有逃跑的能力的话。那一斧头虽没能斩断他的骨头，却也切开了他腿部的肌肉和韧带。再生恢复没那么迅速，尤其是对于这种严重的伤势。何况就算他跑得快——安娜手里的飞斧可比他还快。

他抖抖索索地伸手去够被扯到膝盖的裤子，混进血液循环的微毒草汁在一个杀手的体内发挥全效需要一些时间，他做的足够及时的应急减缓了它的扩散速度，而他先前的反抗同样加速了血液流动。身体逐渐麻痹的他没法很好地控制手指的精细动作，他只能靠指节勾住布料的边缘把它一点点提上来。

那种酸甜的味道再一次靠近过来，他停下手上的动作。脸上堪堪降下的热度回升上来，他羞恼地缩着脖子往墙边挪动。

“你、你别过来啊！”

“为什么躲？”

“你、你被人看光的时候不会、不会回避吗...”

“在意这个？”她像是听到什么有趣的事情那样发出了清朗的笑声，“不要紧，我杀过各种各样的猎物。”

“我、我是、人...呃、杀手，和动物不一样...你、你不能杀我...”

“有什么不一样？”

“呃，我不会死？”

“但你很难受。”她凑近弗兰克抽了抽鼻子，“没有味道，你是普通的那种？”

她靠过来的时候弗兰克又缩了缩身子，他几乎把全身都贴在那面布满霉斑与裂痕的墙面了，他拼了命似地想要躲开若有若无的扰乱他心思的气息，却只让安娜好奇地凑得更近。

“呜...你别、别再靠过来了...”

“普通的也会有发情期吗？”

“没有啊！都、都怪你...你...你的信息素...”

“我的？”

“是啊...你别管我把我丢到外面去就行了...”

“我的错吗？让你难受？”女人的睫毛垂下来，她想起过去的那些小女孩，她眼睁睁看着她们一天天衰弱下去，明亮的眼睛日益黯淡，她们乞求她放走她们，可是外面太危险了，她不愿，也不敢让她们出去冒险。

她们最后变成了小小的一抔泥土，和她们瘦弱的身体一样，从她的指缝里滑落下去。

这都是她的错吗？

因为她过度保护，又用了过于粗暴的方式吗？

眼前的年轻人看上去身形纤细，他被她沉重的斧子切开的脚腕如此脆弱易损，那个伤口因为杀手优越的体质已然愈合如新，破损的切口里被血染红的皮肤摇摇欲坠。他的气息杂乱无章，仿佛下一秒就会因为过呼吸背气昏迷，她知道杀手不会死，但——

他会这样也是她的错吗？

因为她那某一天忽然觉醒的、时而浓郁时而浅淡的信息素吗？

她看着年轻人一点点把他的裤子蹭回原样，她过去不明白自己该做什么来挽回，可是这次她至少还有能做的事。

布满伤痕和握斧磨出的老茧的粗糙手掌抚上弗兰克的大腿，他浑身僵硬，一时间忘了继续闪躲，女性的手本该拥有的纤细柔软被她的经历磨损得所剩无几。弗兰克当然不是什么怜香惜玉的角色，只是他确实没有和这种男性气概十足的女人打交道的经历，作为一个安娜口中的“普通人”，他在性的方面对别人并无特别的吸引力。朋友是有很多啦，他早已习惯和那些柔软的女孩子相处，Alpha可不是遍地都有的，尤其是女性Alpha，而他偏偏因为这样一个女性被动发情了。

而她现在，正准备帮他渡过他的发情期。

手指插入体内的时候他发出了痛呼，并不细嫩的皮肤给体内软弱的部分带来的刺激超乎弗兰克的想像，他说惯了的脏话脱口而出。安娜听不懂他说的，她只能从颤抖的声音里知道她也许又做错了，她停下来，简短的吐字里大约是她平生第一次染上了些许人性色彩的关怀。

“痛？”

“啊、哈、妈的...他妈的...”弗兰克胡乱咒骂着，他大概在骂自己，骂他轻而易举被他人信息素的气味撩拨，骂他自己都认为做不到的逃跑计划，无论如何，他没能忍心对安娜说重话。这不像他，他不知何时起也成了他归类的那种懦夫。

他想避免这样一个历经苦难的女人继续沉浸在她的苦难当中。这当然不意味着他是个好人，只是在迷雾中这样的世界，谁都不清醒，谁都不正常，他不想火上浇油了。

这不像他。

他把这归咎于那酸涩的紫衫木的气味，那种气味让无法无天的他心中也升起来一丝酸涩。

虚弱的手指扣着脏兮兮的床单，他咬着嘴唇尽快适应了那种异物感，而后他闭上眼认命似地叹了口气。

“你、你可以把我、丢出去、我会没事的。”

“我造成的，我负责。”深入体内的食指又进去几分，第三节指节没入另一个人的身体，猎人的敏锐很快让安娜仅凭触感分辨出柔软里的某处不同。过快的进度把哭声从弗兰克的喉咙里挤压出来，那不会是伤痛引发的，斧头切开他的筋肉时他都没有哭。

她用指腹轻蹭那处不一样的地方，弗兰克咬住自己的手指，生理性的眼泪从他的眼角流下沾湿了身下的床单，他在疼痛与某种离奇的舒适感淹没大脑时拱起腰。

这意味着他在要求更多，想到这一点时他连忙把身体挺直贴回坚硬的木板，捕捉到他微动作的女猎手将松散的攻击集中到那个能让这个男孩发出软弱呻吟的位置上，肠道内分泌的体液给手指的进出提供了便利，弗兰克渐渐放开了被压抑的欲望，随着麻药的失效，他主动支起身体，有了另一方的配合，安娜的手指得以更加方便地进出。

“可以叫，不会有人听见。”安娜在这个倔强地靠疼痛掩饰快感的年轻杀手耳边温柔地提醒。弗兰克很想反驳她问她不是人吗，随后他想，好像的确不再算是了。

他没打算让自己真的在他被肆意开拓时发出那种乱七八糟的声音，不过他很快失去了自制力对大脑的控制权。

算不上有技巧但充满野性的刺激缩短了发情期延续的时间，弗兰克最后残余的理性至少提醒了他别真的射在别人的床上。

“想离开的时候，就离开吧。”

女人俯下身，用额头轻碰弗兰克汗湿的额头。大部分时间都覆盖在面具下的皮肤相互触碰，弗兰克喘着气，勉强抬眼对上安娜的眸子，她此刻的眼里没有那么重的杀意，他从她的表情里读出来些久违了的人类的情感。弗兰克不知道她眼里的自己是不是一样。

原来杀手也是有温度的啊。安娜留给他一个浅浅的微笑，她重新背起了她的斧头出了门。

她知道自己留在这里对他而言不会发生什么好事。她会给他留出一些空间，在他有力气离开之前。

她不再绞尽脑汁去思考如何把那些脆弱的小家伙们留在她的身边了，手无缚鸡之力的小女孩已经不在了，能保护她的母亲早就不在了。

她在原来的世界里的某一天永远死去，从迷雾里重获新生。

是时候做出些改变，即使明天的她依然要举起斧头，依然要向那些同样身处迷雾之内的人类挥动她的武器，依然要把人类的肉体抛上肉钩，依然要用手中的斧头劈得人血肉模糊。

她永远不能放下她犯下的和正在犯下的层叠罪孽，但是曾有人需要过她这件事足以让她许久不曾上扬的嘴角得到一些动力。

仅此而已，她也不过是许许多多孤独惯了的人之一。


End file.
